Compitiendo por Snape!
by Marishka Lovercraft
Summary: Snape se encuentra en una situación complicada, necesita ayuda con urgencia. Quién de la Orden le ayudará?


**_Las cartas:_**

Estaba completamente consiente de que Voldemort estaba fuera de juego, sí ahora me atrevía a utilizar el nombre libremente, quizás hasta le llamaría Tom, me dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore a tomar una copa a modo de festejo, hacía ya un mes de que habíamos sido liberados; aunque la marca aún estaba en nuestros brazos como un eterno recordatorio de las decisiones que habíamos elegido tiempo atrás.

Ya estaba dentro de la estancia, en ella estaban los que quedaban de la Orden y el Trío de Oro

-Severus mi muchacho entra -indicó Albus mientras me acercaba una copa, asentí y me posicioné en una de las esquinas, éramos una especie de familia según las palabras del dueño de la habitación aunque yo particularmente no me sentía ni parte ni tentado a formar parte de la supuesta "familia", aun así asistía a todas sus locas reuniones. Al cabo de tres horas todos estaban disipándose, yo marché a mi habitación. Ya estando solo saqué con un tirón mi capa y me disponía a sentarme en un sofá frente al fuego cuando vi una lechuza y extraje la carta que llevaba en su pico. Mis ojos casi salían de mi cuando leí por tercera vez la maldita carta, tomé un puñado de polvo y me dirigí al despacho de la única persona capas de ayudarme

-Albus … -me detuve al observar a mis tres alumnos frente a mi- Albus -volví a repetir necesitaba hablar con él y no me importó la presencia de los mocosos - lee esto en nombre de Merlin ayúdame-

Observé la curiosidad en los ojos de ellos y los cambios en el rostro del director

-Severus -sus ojos eran de completa alarma, no era el presagio que esperaba- Severus -dentro de ambos sonaba la alarma

-Albus como se supone que deba cumplir -observé a Albus sentarse con un rostro preocupado y con todos sus años encima-

-Ya has recibido alguna? -preguntó en un hilo de vos el anciano, mientras releía el documento

-No, pero me arriesgaría a decir que mis excompañeros no tardaran en hacerlo -dije mirando con preocupación al director y continué- podemos ser dos que la tengamos, es por eso que no lo dudo. -Suspiré- lo peor es que no puedo elegir, -evalué lo que acababa de decir-tampoco es como si hubiera alguno mejor que otro.

-Profesor Dumbledore, podemos ayudar? Pasa algo?

Escuchar esas palabras de Potter no era un aliento, como se le ocurría preguntar si pasaba algo cuando me había escuchado suplicar ayuda, me encogí de hombros hacia Albus cuando este me miró para cuestionarme si podía contar mi desgracia y yo conocía bastante al Trío como para saber que no lo divulgaría por el momento.

-Sí Harry, Severus al ser portador de la Marca esta atado a una reciente y estúpida Ley.

-Que Ley? -inquirió la Señorita Granger, mientras estaba sorprendida por las palabras usadas por Dumbledore.

-Una Ley que obliga a los que alguna vez fueron marcados a contraer matrimonio con otro mago o bruja.

-Eso es? -Preguntó Ronald, y pude ver en el chico una sonrisa- Disculpen profesores pero eso no es tan malo -ahora sonreía y yo contuve mi mano en forma de puño antes de que aterrizara en el niño.

-Señor Weasley, sepa que no le temo al matrimonio -eso era una completa y descarada mentira- el hecho aquí es que puedo contraer nupcias con alguien que ya este marcado y en ese caso mi único destino es la muerte -ante los ojos de incomprensión del chico agregué- les traicione les engañe desde el comienzo, fui un espía y fui descubierto!

-Pero … pero -ahora Potter balbuceaba- y porque simplemente no escoge a alguien con quien casarse?

-Porque solo puedo escoger entre los marcados -evalué las posibilidades y hice una seña a Albus para que les leyera, habían salido ya de tantas situaciones complicadas que quizás podrían tirar alguna idea

-Se dirige desde el Ministerio de Magia y dice:

"Estimado Señor Severus Snape, estamos al tanto que fue usted un fiel servidor de Tom Ryddle más conocido como Lord Voldemort y lleva usted la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, queda suscripto a la siguiente Ley.

Ley 17652 del Ministerio de Magia:

Deberá usted contraer nupcias con el fin de repoblar la comunidad mágica que fue diezmado bajo la mano de su amo y los suyos. Esta ley propone y exige que usted puede optar por contraer matrimonio con alguno de sus antiguos compañeros/as de causa peticionando por él o ella; otra opción es que contraiga matrimonio con la persona que peticione por usted en el correr de la siguiente semana; de no hacerlo será reducido a ser un muggle; de no recibir peticiones será llevado a Azkaban y quedará en mano de los dementores.

En el único caso de que reciba más de una petición, los peticionantes deberán competir tanto en conocimientos como en práctica y el que obtenga mayor nivel mágico podrá ser legítimamente su esposo/a.

Sin embargo esta ley no esta restringida solo a portadores de la marca; puede usted recibir peticiones de otros magos/brujas pero no puede hacerlas.

-Albus … -había suplica en mis palabras, pero que podía hacer estaba extrañamente atrapado-

-Esto es ridículo! -Estableció Potter y por una vez compartí la idea- podría argumentar sus funciones quizás así -Albus no lo dejó continuar dijo

-Harry si eso se aplica a uno se aplicará a los demás y no es una buena idea -agregó con cansancio- ustedes deben regresar a sus habitaciones a descansar, cualquier idea que tengan será bienvenida

Sin más observé a los jóvenes ponerse en marcha y agregué al verlos pasar -Espero la mayor privacidad posible -una vez estuvieron fuera, me lancé a una silla y pasé casi cinco horas buscándole la vuelta al asunto con Albus, pero no se la encontramos así que me retiré a ducharme y descansar un rato.

Estuve otras tres horas tendido en la cama pensando y no llegué a nada, al salir encontré a varias lechuzas paradas, me auto-convencí o al menos lo intenté de que no venían por lo del Ministerio y les retiré las cartas, cuando fui a abrir la puerta escuché el picotear en la ventana y me giré para encontrar a dos lechuzas más allí afuera, tomé las cartas y me dirigí al gran comedor a desayunar o revolver mi alimento y después hablar nuevamente con Albus; definitivamente ese no era mi mejor día y eso ya lo habían notado varios de mis estudiantes a los que les había retirado varios puntos. Mientras bebía de mi café cargado una lechuza se dirigió a mí y pude sentir la mirada de los tres Gryffindor´s y de Albus.

-Tenemos que hablar -dije mientras me ponía de pie y el Director me seguía.

-Muchacho dime que no es una carta del Ministerio -me dijo mientras tomaba asiento

Negué lentamente y abrí esa última que había recibido -Es una petición formal de Fenrir Greyback -dije con escepticismo, amargura y rencor; saqué el segundo sobre- este es de Bellatrix Black viuda de Lestrange -ahora sentía auto-repudio, asco hacia mi persona- este es de la viuda de Goyle, este es de una squib que se llama Mara Rajwood este es de Dolohov, este es de Crabbe -sonreí con amargura- no va a ser una competencia limpia y por supuesto la squib está más que descartada en este caso y ahora? Simplemente debo sentarme y esperar?

Albus estaba mortalmente callado, el silencio era acusador, se escuchó golpear la puerta y decir -Profesor Dumbledore soy Hermione Granger, puedo pasar?

-Adelante -vi que se abría la puerta y ella entraba muy avergonzada o así parecía

-Disculpe que los interrumpa, -ante el asentimiento de nosotros dos dijo- he pasado gran parte de la noche pensando lo sucedido -me miró a mi y todos entendimos a que se refería- y he pensado que existe una posible solución -ahora estábamos en silencio los tres de pie y los dos observábamos a la recién llegada con escepticismo, yo la alenté a que prosiguiera y el Director a que nos sentáramos- Bien, yo este… pensé que la solución no es tan difícil; deberíamos, o sea debería encontrar a alguien que se propusiera.

Ambos estaban en silencio, y yo respondí lo que estábamos pensando los dos adultos -Quien haría eso Señorita Granger? Además que no es tan sencillo hay que pasar más de una prueba para llegar a mí y… me atrevo a decir que los rivales son bastante competentes, -pasó las cartas y vio la horrorizada mirada de ella

-Profesor Dumbledore, haga algo! -exclamó y algo en su expresión me causó admiración

Al correr de una hora estaba la Orden del Fénix a pleno y todos enterados de mi situación, el perro se había burlado pero había sido castigado por la reprobadora mirada de todos los presentes. Albus estaba exponiendo la opción que había brindado la Señorita Granger y yo recibía dos nuevas lechuzas, así que informé -Esta es de Amicus Carrow y esta -dije leyendo rápidamente lo que decía- anuncia que queda apenas una hora y media para cerrar la recepción de peticiones por el gran número de peticionantes.

-Imagino que gozaras ser el centro Snivilus

Arrugué el papel en mis manos mientras todos se dedicaban a discutir, nada productivo saldría de allí

-Por favor, por favor silencio -escuchaba a Granger intentar callar al resto, iba a ayudarla a hacer eso cunado gritó -YA CAYENSE! -Todos mantuvimos el silencio y yo anoté el segundo tanto a favor de ella- Creo -continuó ella- que no estamos siendo de ayuda, y que deberíamos saber quien se va a proponer ahora!

El silencio era mortal, ya llevábamos quince minutos de silencio cuando Granger volvió a hablar -Remus? -escuché la respuesta, mientras Weasley le explicaba a Potter que era normal casarse entre magos- Hermione soy un hombre-lobo no entro en la competencia- Ella continuó investigando -Sirius? -estaba loca? O que? Pensé y escuché mis pensamientos reproducidos en la voz del perro - estas loca? Que te pasa Hermione?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, se giró y preguntó -Thonks? -la otra negó apenada - Fred? -me sentía completamente miserable y no porque me rechazaran, era lo lógico, sino porque debería casarme y morir inmediatamente; el silencio inundaba la sala y observé mi reloj quedaban escasos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Yo lo haré!

Eso había escuchado y luego de un ensordecedor silencio, comenzaron las quejas y los intentos por convencerla de que dejara la idea de lado.

-Ya basta! -tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo- Estáis todos aquí y ninguno ha intentado hacer nada por ayudar al Profesor Snape! Y cuando yo lo hago todos se ponen en mi contra? -miró seriamente a Ron quien estaba rojo como un tomate, yo trataba de encontrar mi voz, cuando logré articular:

-Valoro su valentía Señorita Granger, pero no todo es tan fácil

-Si que lo es!

-No, déjeme terminar -levanté un dedo señalándola- se olvida de la competencia, se olvida de quienes son los otros? -Observé que ella era presa de un escalofrío y a Dumbledore que estaba esperando la respuesta de la joven-

-Profesor solo tengo que hacer la petición ahora! Después y con la ayuda del profesor Dumbledore sabremos que temas tendría que estudiar y si me apoyaran y ayudaran podría presentarme y competir por usted!

Definitivamente Black tenía razón la chica estaba loca, pero Albus parecía apoyarla, Weasley la miró con odio y se retiró dando un sonoro portazo, los restantes se dispersaron ante la mirada del Director. Cinco minutos después solo quedábamos nosotros tres -Señorita Granger considero que esta usted haciendo una locura-

-Lo sé Profesor

-Esta usted Señorita Granger segura de querer casarse con SU Profesor?

Definitivamente Albus también había perdido el juicio! -Albus ella es mi alumna! -El asintió y yo me desesperé- Hay leyes que prohíben una unión entre un alumno y un profesor! Además debe ser menor de edad y dudo que sus padres den su consentimiento.

-Ya no hay tiempo! Estoy segura Profesor Dumbledore, no podemos dejar que caiga en las manos de un mortifago -eso me resultó sumamente curioso ya que ella caería en mis manos; estaba dándole mentalmente otro punto a Granger cuando agregó- soy legalmente mayor de edad! Hace tiempo utilicé un gira-tiempo y lo han sumado a mi edad real, recibí una carta del Ministerio hace poco anunciando y confirmándolo. Usted puede encargarse de el tema alumno-profesor? -inquirió a un Albus emocionado que asintió- Entonces que esperamos quedan menos de quince minutos!

Una vez estuvimos en el Ministerio nos guiaron por varios pasillos y llegamos frente al mostrador

-Buenas tardes -dijo ella- he venido a realizar una petición de matrimonio

-Debe esperar por allí -indicó el brujo sin levantar la vista

-Me temo que no -dijo Albus cordialmente y el brujo enseguida saco los formularios; mientras este dialogaba con el brujo, observé las apresuradas manos de la señorita Granger rellenar los datos hasta que quedó pensativa, miré mi reloj cinco minutos faltaban y si no se apresuraba no llegaría -Qué sucede? -le cuestioné-

-Aquí dijo ella señalando dice, por qué motivo le he elegido y … no sé que poner -ahora estaban los dos pensando- se acaba el tiempo -dijo mirándome- le ofendo si simplemente contesto por por por… -suspiró - por amor?

Negué con la cabeza apenas perceptiblemente, y ella asintió y colocó la palabra amor y se lo alcanzó al brujo.

-Puedes introducirlo ahora? -pregunto con cierta exigencia Dumbledore entonces llegó a los cuatro segundos una petición volando hasta las manos del profesor de su alumna la señorita Hermione Granger.


End file.
